I. Field
This disclosure generally relates to wireless communication. More particularly, this disclosure relates to methods and systems for the design and implementation of Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) and Mobile IPv6 in a Fast Low-latency Access with Seamless Handoff-Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (FLASH-OFDM) system.
II. Background
OFDM is a multi-carrier modulation technique that effectively partitions the overall system bandwidth into multiple orthogonal sub-bands, which are also referred to as tones, sub-carriers, bins, and/or frequency channels. With OFDM, each sub-band is associated with a respective sub-carrier that may be modulated with data.
OFDM is widely used in various wireless communication systems, such as those that implement the well-known IEEE 802.1a and 802.11g standards. IEEE 802.1a and 802.1g generally cover single-input single-output (SISO) operation whereby a transmitting device employs a single antenna for data transmission and a receiving device normally employs a single antenna for data reception.
It may be appreciated, that due to the specific structuring of the addresses and communication schemes detailed above, there is a need in the communication and Internet community for methods and systems which maintain the functionally of these systems within a FLASH-OFDM system. Accordingly, new methods and apparatuses are desirable to efficiently integrate the various protocols within a FLASH-OFDM environment.